<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by fewixhugofwaldawius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143044">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius'>fewixhugofwaldawius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, FE3H Kinkmeme, Feral Dimitri, Knotting, M/M, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the FE3H kinkmeme:<br/>Felix presents as an Omega and knows that according to traditions the Fraldarius household he will be offered to the royal Blaiddyd family.<br/>Not wanting to accept his fate he flees his house, though he didn't know that prince Dimitri had his eyes on him even before he presented. So when people tell him Felix went missing he gets feral.<br/>Felix manages to hide for a while but in the end Dimitri finds him and claims him as his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heed the warnings. Fem language is occasionally used for Felix's parts.<br/>Requester was thinking of timeskip ages, so you can keep that in mind, but ages are left ambiguous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Felix and Dimitri were young, they used to play at alpha and omega. They weren't meant to, not really; there was something degrading about attempting to predict how either of them would present.</p><p>It wasn't a sexual thing, either. It would just be a play fight, Dimitri's teeth bared at Felix's neck, Felix wrestling back control. Eventually, one of them would come out on top, and they'd collapse in a heap together with the 'alpha' curled around the 'omega'.</p><p>Dimitri used to let Felix win; he was stronger, physically, but Felix almost always ended up on the outside of the ensuing nap.</p><p>All of that felt like a cruel irony now. Dimitri presented as alpha just a few months ago, while Felix...</p><p>He recognised the low heat forming in his gut before it hit fully. He told his tutor he was coming down with a fever and would be going back to bed, too embarrassed to say it out loud. His tutor understood anyway, and let him go.</p><p>By this point, his father almost definitely knew about it. He'd be pacing up and down his office floor, torn between disappointment and opportunity.</p><p>Prince Dimitri was an alpha. Felix was an omega, and a Fraldarius, and...Felix could already see the future lying out ahead of him.</p><p>A dark, royal blue collar wrapped around his neck, framing the mating bite that Dimitri would inevitably open whenever his next rut came. A public marriage ceremony, Felix clothed in white. Dimitri's knot stuffed deep inside him, filling him up with his seed. Felix's belly swelling ever wider with Dimitri's pups. In all likelihood it would happen once, twice, every single time Felix had a heat or Dimitri had a rut until those ceased with the passage of time.</p><p>Felix, a kept omega, fulfilling the task set by his biology. But the future he could see for himself ended there.</p><p>There would be no training fit for a knight. No Dukedom when his father was too old to run it himself. And perhaps Felix would be happy, completing the purpose he'd apparently been born for - the thoughts certainly carried him through his first heat - but he wanted more. He wanted independence.</p><p>So as his heat started to subside and his mind finally cleared of all the thoughts that required him to spend his days with his fingers exploring his cunt, Felix packed up a bag. And when no one was expecting him to even be coherent, he slipped out in the middle of the night.</p><p>_-_</p><p>"He's gone?" Dimitri asked. A growl rose in his throat once more, and the messenger nodded, looking more than a little afraid. "They didn't have him locked in or guarded? They just let him leave, during his heat?"</p><p>"They said he slipped out, your Highness," the messenger replied. "They had no idea of his intentions. They said, of course, that he's always been fiercely independent, and-"</p><p>"That won't do," he snapped. The messenger hurriedly cut off the rest of their reply. "We'll send out search parties to find him, call him a fugitive resisting the compulsion of the crown. Anyone who knowingly harbours him faces the full force of the law. He is mine by right."</p><p>"Y-yes, of course your Highness," the messenger said, standing to attention. "I'll get on that immediately, and inform you the moment we have any leads."</p><p>"Good," Dimitri said. As he watched the messenger go, watched the search parties start to filter out from the castle, he felt a small note of self satisfaction creep into his thoughts.</p><p>Felix. Ever since they were young, he'd craved him, in a way. The knowledge that he was an omega did not surprise Dimitri; he'd always been eager to please, practically hanging off Dimitri's arm at all times. And as he'd matured, he'd transitioned from sweet and childish to dangerously beautiful.</p><p>The way the light played off his dark hair, how the snow patterned his skin...the way his clothes clung to those thighs, that waist. Even thinking of him made Dimitri feel a little warm under his shirt collar. And now he was an omega...</p><p>It had always been tradition for the omegas of House Fraldarius to be sworn to the alphas of House Blaiddyd. But there hadn't been an omega for generations. Felix was the first in years, and he was Dimitri's in all but law. And the royal family made the law.</p><p>Felix had already been stunning, but now Dimitri could safely imagine the way he'd keen under him. The way he'd beg for his knot, beg to carry his children. The way he would round out, eliminating all those sharp edges and leaving something even more beautiful in its place.</p><p>Dimitri wanted him. Dimitri would have him. Even if Felix had to be dragged to their mating bed kicking and screaming, Dimitri would take him as his own.</p><p>_-_</p><p>Felix had found somewhere to settle, if only for a while. It had been weeks since he'd run away from his house to take charge of his own future, and those weeks had been...</p><p>He was being searched for. He'd seen posters up in a handful of towns. He'd watched men on horseback hurry through sleepy villages, looking for any sign of him.</p><p>Felix didn't know how long it would take them to give up, but he was already tired from all the running. So he'd found something a little more permanent, if only for a few weeks. He knew that heats could be irregular, but if someone was in their physical prime they'd have them once a month. He was overdue.</p><p>He'd taken up residence in the attic room of the inn of a small town. He'd checked; they had no particular reason to be loyal to the crown, so he should be safe as long as he kept out of trouble. He worked for his keep and nothing more, cleaning the bedrooms and staying out of sight as much as he could.</p><p>It was perfect. A little lonely, a little monotonous, but it was his decision and it was safe. At least, until it wasn't.</p><p>The Prince was in town with a search party. And in such a small place, this inn was the best in town. So Felix cowered in his room a little more and hoped they wouldn't have too much reason to stay. When they left, he would be safe to stay for a lot longer.</p><p>No such luck. On the second day, Felix started to...smell something. Something warm and rich was approaching, and it made something inside Felix ache just a little. He pushed it away and told himself it was just nervousness, his mind playing tricks on him.</p><p>Felix woke at dawn on the third day to slick forming between his legs, and he understood instinctively. An alpha nearby was in rut, he wasn't mated, and his body was responding accordingly. If he didn't get away from here right now, he'd be in full blown heat within hours. He needed to go.</p><p>Hurriedly, he washed himself down, despairing slightly at his already rising temperature and the slick that continued to leak from his clit. By the time he was done wiping himself down, he felt like he'd lost more time than he'd gained, and he tried to push back against a mounting dread.</p><p>Once he was done, he slipped out of the inn. It was early enough that only a handful of people were around to shoot him strange looks; most of them had never seen him before, and the rest could probably smell him. The secret was up and he'd almost certainly have to move on from here once this particular nightmare was over.</p><p>When he hit the woods, he broke into a run. He needed to get as much distance from here, from that scent, as possible. Because if he could smell the alpha then the alpha could almost definitely smell him, and Felix had a very bad idea as to who the alpha in question could be.</p><p>The problem was that the smell didn't fade. And Felix's rapidly oncoming heat didn't either. The empty feeling that had persistently tugged at his gut the day before had expanded to what felt like a chasm in his womb, and his mind fogged as he thought of the only thing that could fill it.</p><p>Heat was pooling in his stomach too, uncomfortably so. It spread to his chest, his face, his legs, until he felt flushed all over. His body was burning from the inside out and if he didn't get-</p><p>He stopped his thought process before it could get too far and made a break for the sound of running water. Maybe its cool feeling would help a little. Maybe he'd be able to wash the scent the alpha was surely using to track him away.</p><p>By the time he reached the stream, he could barely think through the heat-addled fog descending on his mind. He practically collapsed into the water, his whole body trembling with the force of his need. Frenzied, he rubbed his hands up and down his legs, at first to scrub the slick off, but the friction felt good. He kept going, waist deep in the chilled water, until he came and the water ran cloudy and his legs went numb.</p><p>A branch cracked in the forest around him, and Felix snapped to attention. He'd lost track of himself there, too caught up in the aching need to feel something, anything-</p><p>Another branch split. The warm, rich scent from the inn filled his nostrils, and Felix felt something wilt within him. He'd run out of time.</p><p>Dimitri emerged from the undergrowth, blue eyes fixed on him with complete intensity. Had he always been so...broad? Just looking at him, Felix wanted that hand inside him, that cock-</p><p>He pulled his thoughts back into something resembling clarity again as Dimitri took another step closer. "Did you think I wouldn't find you?" He asked, his voice rumbling with intensity. Felix shifted without thinking, and when he tore his gaze away from Dimitri he found his legs spread wide in anticipation of what was to come. He pulled them back together. "Oh Felix, aren't you pleased to see me?"</p><p>He was, he was, he wanted Dimitri so badly, needed to be held in his arms and filled with his- Felix scrabbled for purchase on the pebbled bottom of the stream, trying to get up so he could run away. But his legs were too numb and he stumbled, let out a cry, and hit-</p><p>Warm arms. Dimitri's smile was so, so satisfied as Felix looked up at him. "Careful," Dimitri said, that dangerous edge still present in his voice. Nothing like the warmth Felix had once known from him, but still good. It told Felix that in Dimitri's arms he'd be safe, protected, that he could let go now and just let Dimitri do what he willed. What they both wanted.</p><p>With effort, Felix pulled his mind back under control again. So close to Dimitri, he felt like a different person. Like he was finally complete. But he didn't want to feel that way, self satisfied and never striving for more. He wanted-</p><p>"Felix, why are you struggling?" Dimitri asked, his nose dipping into the crook of Felix's neck. He swept Felix completely off the ground and carried him from the stream, and Felix couldn't stop himself from briefly grinding against Dimitri's chest. No. No, he needed to get away.</p><p>"Let go of me," he tried, but it came out as little more than a squeak. Perhaps closer to a whine.</p><p>Dimitri let out another dangerous sound, and Felix shuddered as it went straight to his burning, aching folds. "You're mine, Felix," he said. The authority in his tone was palpable. "Let me have you."</p><p>Without even making the decision, Felix's body acted for him. He went limp and pliant in Dimitri's arms, and the pleased noise he got in return made something spark inside. "Good boy," Dimitri said, setting him down on the side of the stream. Felix lit up at the praise and desperately flipped himself over, presenting himself to Dimitri effortlessly. It felt good.</p><p>"Take me, please." The words fell out of his mouth in a rush, and this time there was no rescuing his mind from the pit it had fallen into. "Please, Dimitri, I need you-"</p><p>Felix let out a moan as Dimitri's hands settled around his waist. "So good of you to forego your pants today," Dimitri said, though Felix hadn't even realised he hadn't been wearing them. Dimitri removed his own pants, and Felix squirmed when he saw Dimitri's dick. It was so big, it'd make him so full.</p><p>"Please, put it inside me!" Felix begged, desperately thrusting his body in Dimitri's direction.</p><p>"Oh, you're such a good omega, Felix," Dimitri said, lowering himself into Felix's pussy, drenched in slick despite all his attempts to wash it away. A part of Felix, preening at the praise, wondered why he'd even tried. "Be good for me."</p><p>"A-always," Felix managed, seeing nothing as Dimitri slammed all the way in. Goddess, he was so thick, so long, he filled Felix up to the brim and it was so, so good.</p><p>The last vestiges of doubt left Felix's mind as he came once, Dimitri thrust, and he came again. From there, his thoughts fell right into the place Dimitri wanted him to be. "Knot me, breed me, please, p-please," he begged, as Dimitri's eyes clouded even more with lust. "Mate me, I'm yours, I'm yours-"</p><p>Felix cried out again as Dimitri growled, leaning in and biting directly into his neck. Something between them snapped into place in perfect clarity and Felix came a third time, the cum squirting around Dimitri's dick. Dimitri came too, and Felix's mind blanked out just for a moment.</p><p>When he was aware again, it was only to pleasure. Dimitri's dick, already huge, filled him even more, knotting and pumping his belly full of cum. Felix purred at the sensation, his chest making a sound it had never formed before. All for Dimitri. All because of Dimitri.</p><p>Completely spent, Dimitri slumped on top of him, their bodies locked together for now. The sensation grounded Felix, made him feel...right. There was nothing more perfect than his mate spread out across his body.</p><p>"Do you feel it?" Dimitri asked, his voice low but somehow lighter than it had been before. "My seed inside you."</p><p>At the thought of it, Felix's stomach filled with warmth. He nodded. "It feels good," he said, panting. "You bred me perfectly."</p><p>Felix could feel the satisfaction rumbling in Dimitri's chest. "You're mine," he said firmly. Lovingly. Felix's heart leapt at the sound, and the omega part of him that had always been locked so tightly away came out in full force. Resisting Dimitri's claim on him had been hopeless in the end, always had been hopeless. But the lost time didn't matter, because he was Dimitri's now, inside and out, and he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>